Corvus Academy
Corvus Academy (also known as Corvus Private Academy) is a prestigious private school located in Brooklyn, New York. The school is attended primarily by children of the supernatural and human. Ravencrow Academy houses four different divisions: Preschool/Kindergarten, Elementary School, Middle School and High School. Although these four divisions are all located on the same campus and students are free to move about, they tend to remain near the area of their classes. Description The school buildings are mostly orange and gray. There is the main gate all the students enter through, beside which there is a bust of a man (unidentified, presumably the school founder). A circular, decorative fountain lies in the school's courtyard. In the classrooms, students are seated at simple individual desks facing the smartboard at the front of the classroom. There are large windows lining the outside wall and the wall facing the corridor Uniform The uniform codes may vary by season to work with the environment and occasion. The uniforms are unisex. Also, it is normal for uniforms to be worn outside of school areas. Primary School School uniforms are compulsory for students since primary school. For primary school levels, boys wear orange-brown shirts, dark red-orange pants, a dark grayish-green cardigan and a dark yellow-green tie. Young boys often dress more formally in their class pictures than they do other days of the school year. Young girls wear orange-brown shirts, a dark red-orange dress, a dark yellow-green bow and a dark grayish-green cardigan. Middle and High School These uniforms consist of a light gray-orange shirt, a cardin-green necktie, a cyan sweater with school crest, and (cardin-green trousers for boys or a cardin-green skirt for girls.) The difference in colors of the ties indicate the students' school year: * Grey = 6th Grade * Yellow = 7th Grade * Green = 8th Grade * Blue = 9th Grade * Light Gray-Cyan = 10th Grade * Brown = 11th Grade * Deep Blue = 12th Grade PE Uniform Male and Females wear a simple gray t-shirt and olive-green shorts. Bell Schedule * School hours are 8:10-2:30. * Connections are mixed in with the schedule, there are NO fixed periods for electives. * Lunchtimes are organized into "blocks". You are assigned to go to lunch with your class in your block period. High School 9th Grade * 8:10-8:22 Homeroom * 8:25-9:07 1st Period * 9:10-10:12 2nd Period * 10:15-10:57 3rd Period * 11:00-11:30(Lunch) * 11:33-12:03 4th Period * 12:06-1:08 5th Period * 1:11-1:53 6th Period * 1:56-2:30 7th Period 10th Grade * 8:10-8:22 Homeroom * 8:25-9:07 1st Period * 9:10-10:12 2nd Period * 10:15-10:57 3rd Period * 11:00-11:30 4th Period * 11:33-12:03 (Lunch) * 12:06-1:08 5th Period * 1:11-1:53 6th Period * 1:56-2:30 7th Period 11th Grade * 8:10-8:22 Homeroom * 8:25-9:07 1st Period * 9:10-10:12 2nd Period * 10:15-10:57 3rd Period * 11:00-11:30 4th Period * 11:33-12:03 5th Period * 12:06-1:08 (Lunch) * 1:11-1:53 6th Period * 1:56-2:30 7th Period 12th Grade * 8:10-8:22 Homeroom * 8:25-9:07 1st Period * 9:10-10:12 2nd Period * 10:15-10:57 3rd Period * 11:00-11:30 4th Period * 11:33-12:03 5th Period * 12:06-1:08 6th Period * 1:11-1:53 (Lunch) * 1:56-2:30 7th Period Category:Schools